


Get Off!!

by WolfaMoon



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2009)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne Friendship, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Justice League (2017) Spoilers, Justice League (DCU) as Family, Not What It Looks Like, Post-Justice League (2017), Protective Barry Allen, Protective Clark Kent, Protective Diana (Wonder Woman), Protective Justice League, Returning Home, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Post Justice League Movie: Clark hears Barry’s screaming. Following the sounds of pain and the cries for help. It leads him to the bat cave.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Arthur Curry & Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent & Victor Stone & Bruce Wayne, Barry Allen & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Justice League & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Get Off!!

Get Off!!  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Justice League Movie: Clark hears Barry’s screaming. Following the sounds of pain and the cries for help. It leads him to the bat cave.  
Disclaimer: Don’t Own.

//Get Off!!//

“Get off!”  
Clark hears Barry’s screaming. Following the sounds of pain and the cries for help. It leads him to the bat cave. The cave had become the justice league base of operations until the manor was completed.  
Yet when he arrived he felt fury inside of him. Bruce was trying to hold Barry down and taking off his clothes. Moving quickly he grabbed Bruce and flings him from Barry. Clark turned on the crumpled form of Bruce.  
“Bruce!” Barry cried. Turning he sees Barry still squirming. Leaving Bruce he goes to Barry. Barry is withering in pain.  
“easy Barry, Bruce won’t.” then he saw the slight steam coming off his chest. What the. Bruce slammed into the table, hard.  
“It’s okay Barry.” Bruce slipped to the ground beside the table at his words.  
“What?” Clark is confused watching Barry wither in pain and Bruce trying to get up. Moving to help Bruce. Bruce tries to crab walk away but just end up on his back.  
What had he stumbled upon.  
“Beaker,” Bruce grunts through pained breaths. “Dump on.” Clark came closer to Bruce. “save him.” Looking around he takes in the lab in a quick sweep. There is a beaker sitting in a stand. Moving quickly he grabs the beaker moving to Barry.  
“Bruce,” Barry moans. Pouring the contents over the steaming part of Barry’s chest. The chest looks to be scaring then it is healing. “thanks Bruce.” Then those eyes finally open and look at Clark. “Clark, where’s” then he sees. “What?” Barry begins to move away from Clark. His mind going back to pet cemetery. Falling over the other side of the table he moves quickly to Bruce. Grabbing him and bolting out of there.  
What has he done?

/GO!/

Barry didn’t stop running till he arrived at the hotel Dianna was staying at in Gotham. Bruce had offered a room at his house but what would people think.  
Dianna was getting home from helping set up the expedition of fine Greek statues on loan. Her door opened quickly and shut. Then there was a cry from her bedroom.  
“Help!” moving she watches Barry lay Bruce onto her bed.  
“What happened?” she comes over to lay her hands on their unofficial leader.  
“Bruce was teaching me some chemistry for my forensics job. I spilled some acid like substance on me and it was burning through my clothes. Bruce was helping to get it off when Superman blows in and.. all I know is Bruce was hurt and, and Sups was standing over me.”  
“We should take him to a hospital.” Diana was not a healer but a warrior.  
“And how would that look. Prince of Gotham injured by superman. They will think he’s the next Lex Luthor.” She had to shake her head at this.  
“I can’t tell how bad he is injured. We will have to go back to the cave to see if there is any bleeding on the inside.” Bruce is the mortal amongst them. The easiest hurt. The easiest to kill. But luckily their enemies didn’t know that.  
“He is.” They both turn on the intruder. Clark hovered outside her balcony window. Barry looks ready to grab Bruce and bolt. Diana stands ready to fight. He lowers himself down. “Let me help.”  
“What did you do?” Diana is the peacemaker.  
“I thought he was hurting Barry. He was” motions to Barry. “Ripping your cloths off and I thought…”  
“You thought me and Bruce…” Barry had to laugh. “Bruce is like an uncle. And beside that… you hurt him.” Barry voices angrily the last part. Diana holds her hand up to Barry.  
“How bad is it?” Clark moves into the room to scan Bruce better.  
“I broke, his ribs. His lungs have contusions, some slight hemorrhaging. But one bone is sticking into his kidneys. His back…”  
“You broke his back!” Barry moved quickly punching superman with all the speed he could muster in that short distance. It was enough to throw him out the window. Barry back beside Bruce. “What do we do. What do we do?” Diana can only come over cautiously. The upset child of the group crying over the man who gave him a family, a job, and a purpose.  
“If we were on my home island. I would place him in the healing pools.”  
“so let’s go.”  
“I have not been home in centuries and I could not find it.” Barry looks around.  
“When Steppenwolf opened the portals one of them was to ah, Thermes… and Atlantis. Bruce probably has data on the disturbance and can pinpoint where your home is.”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Call Victor. He can probably tell you now. Call him.” Bruce coughed. Then it continued to more and blood began to come from the corners of his mouth. She moves to place him on his side so he doesn’t drown in his own blood. “please…” Diana moves to get her phone but Victor is flying in through the window.  
“I was just about…”  
“I know. Hold a moment while I get the data.” Victor stood like a computer but then turned to look at them. “I have the coordinates.”  
“Do you think it’ll work.”  
“I don’t know. But only I can go.”  
“But how will you get there.  
“Me,” superman come back through the window.  
“Why should we trust you?” Barry glares.  
“We have no choice.” Diana moves to Barry laying a hand on him. “I’ll bring Bruce back.”  
“This is not over Clark.” Clark nods to Barry. Moving cautiously to lift Bruce up. Diane a moves to hold around Clark’s neck. Then they are gone.  
“Think it will work?” Barry asks victor.  
“If not, Diana is going to kill superman.  
“What do you mean?  
“You are so young.”

/GO!/

Diana watches as the world glides under them. They are flying like birds. Then they slow down as then come upon a mist.  
“Should I fly right in.”  
“I think that would be best.” Flying in through the mist it is quick change to vast open skies to shinning cream beach. The island took her breath away. She is home. Looking around her she is amazed.  
“Where do I go?” looking down at Bruce she remembers. Looking out.  
“There, the gleaming building. Follow to the left.”  
“Should we worry about them.” Looking down she can see her warrior sisters getting their weapons. “Set us down.”  
Clark came down slowly with the army surrounding them. Diana moves so she they see her.  
“DIANA!” some woman cry at her. Then her mother comes riding in.  
“DIANA! You’ve come home. Who are these men?”  
“This is Kal-El of Krypton. And this is Bruce, he needs our help.”  
“You come back only to bring a man.”  
“He is my friend. Mother, he is a good man.”  
“A man took you away from us and a man brings you back. Why this…”  
“Diana,” Clark calls. Turning back she moves to check on Bruce. Clark is lowering him. She runs back over. “He’s getting worst.”  
“Mother please.” She looks down at her daughter.  
“Why him? Why them?”  
“Because he has no powers yet he is mortal but fights gods and demons.”  
“Please,” Clark asks.  
“I expect a full story. This way.”

/GO!/

Clark picks up Bruce following the parade of women. The Amazons watched them wearily. Heading into the healing caverns. Healers motion for him to place Bruce on a stone bed. Diana moves to help remove Bruce’s button down shirt. Exposing the body underneath the ladies gasp. He is a mass of black and blues but the scars.  
“We should place him in now. We can remove the cloths once he is in.” Diana lifts. Bruce’s arm over hers. Clark is there to help. Diana gets into the pool. It glows as she enters.  
“Give him to me slowly.” Clark does. Cataloging all the scars and abrasion on the mortal man. A mortal man he almost killed over the wrong opinion. The wheel keeps turning on them. Holding Bruce’s head out of the water Diana removes his lower garments. “this is going to take a while.”  
“Are you going to stay with him?”  
“Yes, come back for us in a week.”  
“You want me to leave?”  
“I want you to protect his city and yours while he is here.”  
“I should.”  
“Kal-el, you injured him, again.” Clark looks at her in shock at her stern tone. But he had to understand her point of view. Yes he had helped them get Bruce here to the healing pools. But Bruce would not need them if Clark did not jump to conclusions so quickly about Bruce. Sure bridges had been mended. “tell Alfred that I am taking care of Bruce.”  
“But I..” She pulls Bruce from his grip to let him rest against her chest.  
“You got him here. Let’s get him back then you can apologize.”  
“A week.” She nods and Clark flies out of there.  
Hippolyta comes in to see her daughter holding the man to her chest.  
“Why this man?”  
“He is a good man.”  
“His body has seen much battle.”  
“Yes.” Her mother reaches out to touch Bruce’s head. “his name is Bruce. He helped defeat Steppenwolf. And he has fought hard all his life.”  
“Bruce will need to be kept away from the others until I deem he walk amongst us.”  
“Thank you.”  
“How did you find us?”  
“Him, he had his technology track down where the boxes were. He knew of this place and Atlantis and told no one. “  
“Do you trust him?” Diana pulls Bruce closer to him.  
“Yes.”

/GO!/

Hippolyta came back the next day to see three warriors guarding the pools.  
“where is Kashmir?” the guard look to their queen.  
“She is helping Diana.”  
“I see.” She passes the guards to enter further into the chamber. Diana is back in the pool again with Bruce still unconscious in her arms. “Kashmir?” the woman turns toward her.  
“Diana asked for my help.” Diana nods as she pours some water over Bruce’s head.  
“Leave us.” Turning to the pools. “He looks younger.”  
“Yes I noticed that too.” Her hand runs through his hair again. “His wounds seem to be healing but there is this.” She lifts Bruce’s arm. She sees the glinting under his skin.  
“He has metal under his skin.”  
“He probably broke it.”  
“And the pools are forcing it out..” Pulling her dagger from her boot she cuts along the metal. It falls into her hands. Diana quickly pulls the arm back into the water to watch the blood glow in the pool and the wound begin to close. “If he has more in him we will need to do this again.”  
“I believe there are some in his legs.”  
“Than we will have to wait and see. Now tell me why did you bring him here.”  
“He brought me out of the shadows. He is a mortal man who lost his parents too young and he just wants the evil to go away.”  
“It doesn’t always work that way.  
“He knows that but he still fights  
“He looks familiar?” Diana can only smile at her mother’s words. “His leg as you say has metal in it?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well bring his leg here.”

/GO!/

Diana had taken him in and out of the pools several times. Yet he had not waken. Until three days in. he is resting his head on her shoulder. She feels his lashes first. Then he moves slightly on his own. Next his splashes away from her going under than coming back up. Standing tall and naked before her. She smirks at him.  
“Um, hey.” Taking in the room. “Where am I?”  
“Thermascera.” She stands up too. “How are you feeling?”  
“Great, actually. But, Barry? Is he okay?” stepping toward Diana.  
“He’s fine.”  
“Good, good.” Now Bruce a little wary. Then down at himself to Diana.  
“Like what you see?”  
“I wouldn’t say it’s not unpleasant.” Diana chuckles at him. Then she watches as Bruce walks to the side of the pool where the metal from inside him lay. Picking up a piece he inspects it.  
“They are from you.”  
“I gather,” he rubs his wrist. “So the water did this.” Picking up another piece.” His face crinkles in concentration. Then he looks to her. “Clark?”  
“He thought you were hurting Barry.” Nodding he turns to her again.  
“So am I well enough to leave?”  
“We can get out but you can’t leave the caves until my mother says so.”  
“So I’m grounded.” He sits on the edge of the pool. His hands going to his legs and then feeling up to his chest. Looking down he sees flawless skin.  
“Are you alright?”  
“The joker shot me here and I had other injuries. Is this like the waters of eternal youth.?”  
“They are related.” Bruce turns to the woman who just entered. His hands covering himself.  
“Mother.” Hippolyta smiles at Bruce. Then raises an eyebrow when he bows before her.  
“Your majesty.”  
“You are the first man to call me that in a long time.” Bruce looks up at her. Shocked to see how beautiful she. But shouldn’t really be surprised.  
“Please excuse my state of undress.”  
“Don’t worry, I saw all of you as my daughter attended to you.”  
“Um, okay. Now I’m embarrassed.”  
“Because I am a woman.”  
“Because she is your daughter.” She smiles.  
“I see. Get dressed. I’ll have our healers check you over and then we can talk from them.”  
“Thank you.” Bruce turns to Diana. “that’s your mother.”  
“Yes.” Bruce smiles.  
“Nice, so clothes.” Diana smiles.  
“This way.”

/GO!/

Bruce sits on a table with a pair of loose trousers. The woman before him checked his arms again.  
“The scarring is down. And the wounds have healed proficiently.” Bruce watches as she lets her hands rest on him longer than normal.  
“I feel better.”  
“You should still take it easy.”  
“I will, thank you, Doctor?” He slides off the table.  
“Healer Aceso.”  
“Thank you, I’m Bruce.”  
“I know. We all know.”  
“Guess not everyday a man comes here.”  
“No.” she smiles at him.  
“Bruce.” This has them both look at the new arrival. Diana comes in further with a leather vest in her hands. “my mother would like to see you. Is he well?”  
“In better shape then he came in.” Aceso tells Diana. Diana throws the vest at him. He grabs it and begins to get dressed.  
“Thank you.” Bruce follows Diana out of the chamber.  
“You should be careful.” Bruce gives her a look as he begins to lace up the vest. “Many women here would like to explore adventures with you but many know the harsh reality men bring.” Bruce nods following her train of thought on war and power. “you will be challenged by many to fight and to see if you are a true man.” Bruce huffs at this.  
“Well I bet I am not nearly as great as the Amazons. Especially if our training sessions have taught me anything.”  
“They are much harder here.”  
“I fought hard and crazy.”  
“Yes I know. But you need to be cautious.”  
“Diana?”  
“Yes.”  
“You knew there was risk bringing me here. Then, why do it?”  
“The world needs batman.”  
“But what about…” Diana stops before the doors leading into a grander chamber beyond to where her mother rules. Bruce straightens. “Batman has nothing to do with this. You brought me here to heal. To save me.”  
“Yes, because we need you.”  
“We?”  
“My mother is waiting.”  
Opening the doors they walk into a grand throne room. The queen stands before her throne with her top warrior on her right and her counsel on her left. Walking beside Diana they come before Hippolyta. Bruce bows again.  
“You look well.”  
“Thank you your majesty.” This has the ladies smirking and huffing. “did I miss something?”  
“You are in the presence of an Amazonian Queen and you’re a male who respects women.”  
“I respect any woman who is willing to fight for what she believes in. and besides she is your ruler and deserves my respect as much as your respect.” The lead warrior moves a step toward him.  
“You are a puny man.”  
“Yes I am.” Bruce won’t deny it. Diana has seen him do it in the past. Fight creatures powerful than mortal. A mortal man. Knowing that the three before them are testing him.  
“Yet you fight along side Diana and others more powerful than you.” The counselor speaks. Bruce stands tall knowing when an inquisition is upon him. Keeping his head in the game.  
“Someone has too. Not many have fought until it was desperately needed. Not everyone shares the belief to protect the innocent.” Hippolyta studies Bruce.  
“You’ve fought alone.”  
“I’ve had understudies but they move on to fight for their own cities. Yet we are only mortal men. We don’t have the cushion of eternal spring and hidden islands.” He stares hard at the lead warrior.  
“You were not around in our time of need.” The warrior wants to challenge. Bruce stands his ground.  
“And if I was I bet I would have fought along side you but I would have died on those fields of battle while your gods whisked you away and saved you from men.”  
“How dare you desecrate our gods wills.”  
“I did no such thing. All I merely spoke is truth. If I was a man back then I would of died for my city. I would not of been saved here. Never have I imprisoned any human who did not kill, maim or injure for their own enjoyment or just because they could. I fight the demons no one wishes to fight.”  
“And would you fight me.”  
“Is there a reason I should.” She looks to her queen.  
“It would be to test your skill. To ensure that my daughter is safe in the company she keeps.”  
“Mother.”  
“She does not need me or any man to keep her safe. She is the finest warrior that I’ve met. And if I can’t protect her there are others that we have on our side who would make it harder for them to try and kill her.”  
“You think so low of your skill.” The counsel questions.  
“I am as you know a mortal man. She is a goddess. The man who… injured me. An alien from another planet who can lift more than Atlas can. An Atlantian. A boy who can run as fast as lightning. If that is what I am to be compared against. Then yes.”  
“Bruce,” Diana voice filled with concern. “you are one of the best warriors we have. Your mind has more skills then I can ever wonder to posses. Even with all my years. Your knowledge and ingenuity make you more than a fighter.”  
“Yet still a mortal man.” Bruce says before the warrior can voice it. “I thank you for your hospitality. Even if it was at the wills of Diana. Yes I figured out where Therymescira is and where Atlantis reside. But I would never tell anyone this knowledge.”  
“Even if you were tortured.”  
“Look at my scars. They are a roadmap to what I’ve been through. You think I would give up so easily on people that I hold trust for. Than you have no idea who I am. I am Bruce Wayne. The prince of Gotham. But I am also the Batman who fights in the night when no one else will. So if you wish me gone I’ll go. If you…” Bruce takes a deep long breath. Than a quick other.  
“Bruce.”  
“It’s fine.” He takes another deep breath. Then he is coughing . Diana moves by his side helping he.. he keeps coughing until he spits something into his hand.  
“What is that?” the warrior had followed the queen as she had made a approach at Bruce’s distress.  
“That is a bullet.” Bruce spits once more.  
“You had a lot of metal in your body.” Bruce chuckles before standing straight.  
“Yeah modern medicine at home.”  
“Do you know what this is from?”  
“I really have no clue.” Standing he looks to the queen. “If you want me gone. I will leave. I don’t wish to burden you with my presence.” She holds out her hand. Bruce places the bullet in her palm.  
“Tomorrow you will train with the Amazon’s. it is not your skill I need to protect Diana. But for you to protect yourself, for her.” She looks at Diana. “show him to a room.

/GO!/

Bruce looks out over the warriors. It is truly and amazing thing to see.  
“You studied here.”  
“As will you.”  
“I don’t think they will take it easy on me.”  
“No they won’t.”  
“That’s reassuring.” Diana walks him down to the training area. “Where are we starting?”  
“Man!” the head warrior calls him. “You will start here.” Here being the archery range. “Do you know?” Taking the bow and arrow he hits it dead center. Then proceeds with the next three given along all the targets. Next he takes the knives and throws them with the efficiency of his bat-a-rangs. Next she leads him to a fighting circle where he is given two arm length sticks.. twirling them for weight he is attacked. The two warriors do not show mercy on him so he does not hold back. fighting in styles both woman have never encountered before. In this way he beats them. They are not pleased but bow to his skill. Next is to swords. Where he fights with more knowledge than those here. His skills have drawn a crowd. They begin to gossip about him in Greek. When one had voiced loudly a weakness in his skill. He voices back cheating in Greek back. then they began to switch languages and were stunned by how talented his tongue is. Moving to further combat and skill he is good but then there is his aging frame and warriors who practice everyday without consequence. And when he makes that observation vocal after a warrior had voiced in Swahili how he moves like an old man. This has them all become quiet. After defeating another warrior he stops.  
“Enough,” he calls loudly. “Yes I am man. But you have warriors to back you up in battle. I didn’t. yes I don’t move as quickly as you. Because I have been injured in everyway beyond your possible dreams. I have had my back broken, shot, poisoned and broken nearly every bone in my body. Who can say the same. So yes if I don’t fight bluntly I fight smart. That is how I survived this long. And if this audition is over I think I have proven myself in more than one way. What do you think my queen?” not turning to face her. “have I proven myself, because I don’t have to do this. I though I would be kind and show you my skill. But if your warriors are going to criticize everything I do in every possible language they can trip me up in. you are sadly mistaken.” He turns to all of them. “I am not one of you nor do I wish to be. And if this what an Amazon is. Putting a person down who is here not of his own wills but because he was trying to help a friend and was nearly killed by another. You don’t know me. and if you really want to fight me. so be it. But I don’t want to. I am old and can barley do the things I do now. If you were true, you would be like Diana. Be wonder women and not hide. Sure I hide behind a mask. But I have to protect the people I care about. I won’t be around to protect them when I die saving them. So thank you for showing me your skills. It was very educational. And ladies. Grow up.” He walks off the way he was lead in by Diana. Which takes him close to where the queen was observing. He bows his head again respectfully as he past but he still moves off.  
Dianna comes storming up the steps to follow him.  
“Diana.”  
“Mother you knew what they would do and it is trust. They have no right to judge.”  
“Diana! Go be with him. And bring him to the temple tonight.”

/GO!/

She finds Bruce looking out over the water. The same edge where she ran to when she discovered her power. Where she saw Steve crash into her island. He stands there looking out to the horizon.  
“It’s so bright here.”  
“Are you alrigth?”  
“They think so little of men.”  
“They don’t have the best experience.” He nods at their ancient history. “I’m sorry,” for them.  
“Don’t.” he cuts her off. He hasn’t turned toward her yet. His eyes still focused on the horizon. “when does he come back to collect us?”  
“How did you know?”  
“None of my boats or planes are here and I’m still alive.” She comes up beside him.  
“Told him a week. We have 2 more days.”  
“Then you should spend it with your family. I can find a book to read.” She takes his hand in hers.  
“You are my family, Bruce. When I saw you hurt, I thought how could we go on, how could I.” she leans into him. “You brought me back into the light.” She feels his arm snake around her. She leans into him more. “I saw my first view of the outside world here. I bet his plane is still there.”  
“Steve’s plane. I bet the currents have not been kind.” She runs her hands along his abdomen.  
“Hhmm.”  
“You okay?”  
“You never show much skin.” Her hand runs up his bare arms. “I like it.” Then they reach to some scars.  
“That’s why I wear the layers. Too many questions when they see them.”  
“So what do women say when they see them?”  
“They are to busy enjoying themselves.” They both chuckle.  
“It look good on you.” It is gone and he looks back out over the water. “my mother wants us to meet in the temple after dinner.”  
“So what do we do till then?” they both turn to look at each other to be interrupted by a snorting horse.  
“Ride?’ she nod to the horses. He looks at her and to the horse then back. smirking,  
“Not the kind of ride I was thinking about.” She laughs pushing him away to move toward the horse.  
“Maybe later, if you’re not too sore.”

/GO!/

The two had ridden to the other side of the island. There was another small village out here. More a retreat.  
“We use to come here when I was a child.”  
“You had a beautiful childhood.” Looking over at him as all new the terrible past of Bruce Wayne. Well everyone out in the real world.  
“I was the only child here. But I made due. Come on.” They rode down to the beach and along the coast. The island may appear big but it was small. Riding along they see the fisherwomen. Then there is the herd of horses roaming along the coast. It is a nice retreat. Yet it can’t last forever. The real world is still moving.  
They walk up the steps.  
“You’re worried about Gotham?”  
“I know it can survive without me. It’s just… I don’t know. maybe there is something I’m missing but.. I don’t know.” They arrive back to the main village on the island. Women are staring at him. He just rides past them nodding his head to them. “what’s going on?”  
“I think your speech has made the rounds and there are seeing you differently now.”  
“I see.”  
“Come, we should get you back in the pools for a while before we eat and go to the temple.”  
“I feel great. Better than I have in a long time.”  
“Yes, but still.” He smiles at her.  
“Just want to see me naked again.”  
“I’ve seen you naked the past couple of days while you were past out. Every inch.” His eyes widen. Motioning his hand out for her to lead the way. What could he say to counter back.  
Back in the caves he removes his vest slowly. Feeling the early exercising but also a little tightness in his chest.  
“Do you need a hand?” Diana watches as him move with caution.  
“Nah, I’ve got this.” Untying his pants. “should I get in without you?”  
“Do you wish me to join you?”  
“It would not, not be unpleasant.” He steps up to enter the pool. Diana takes her time to observe what the gods had given him. She removers her tunic and enters the water beside him. She slides up next to him. The water glowing more around him alerting to it’s healing affects.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Better then I was yesterday.” She shakes her head. “what is it?”  
“You nearly died.”  
“At the hands of a friend.”  
“I don’t know how Clark would recover.” He looks at her. “Barry wanted to murder Clark after what he did. Even cyborg seemed to want to hurt him.”  
“Spend all the trouble to bring him back for us just to fight.”  
“You think he is the glue when it is you. Where do we all go when we are together? Your place.”  
“I have the biggest.”  
“It doesn’t matter. Barry basically lives at your manor.” Bruce tilts his head to the side. Sure Barry ran to work each morning. Lived there most days. “he looks up to you. And he was so concerned he had lost you. Probably still is.”  
“In a couple days it’ll be alright, I hope.”  
“Superman is watching both.”  
“He doesn’t have the villains I have to attest to.”  
“True.” Sliding over to touch his shoulder. There is mass of scarring there. Then she remembered. “your lower back, let me see.”  
“Um, why?” he moves slowly as she turns him.  
“You said your back was broken.”  
“It was.” Her hands slide under the water following his spine. Thoracic, lumbar, sacral. That is where she felt the cluster of bulged muscle and disjointed bones. Thinking, how he can he even move without there being pain. It must be a constant. And with the fighting, he gasps as she presses in.  
“It still troubles you. How do you bear it?”  
“Meds, yoga.”  
“You do yoga?”  
“I practice a lot of arts.” He grunts as she presses in around it. “I’m going to need you to stop.” Her hand comes quickly out of the water.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It’s fine.” He looks away. His hand moving to try and rub his back.  
“You hide your pain from us when you should come to us.”  
“I’ve been doing this on my own for a long time. Kinda hard to ask, now.”  
“Then I will have to ask. How are you feeling?”  
“That is a loaded question doctor.” She splashes him at his sass. He smiles splashing her back. She jumps on him and they go under.  
Hippolyta hears the commotion coming from inside the cave. It’s nice to hear her daughter laugh so freely again. Yet saddened that wit could not be forever. Then she thinks on the man she brought. Men were forbidden here. Yet if she asks her gods to allow her to keep this one here so her daughter could return. If the gods allowed. She would ad this to things she would ask tonight when she has them in the temple. The queen walks away to ponder.  
Diana is a inch from Bruce’s face. Her on top of him and just floating there like an angel.  
“Diana?” she moves in, kissing him. Diana knew he would not make the first move till she gave permission. Her hand grabbing his head to smash their lips together. Bruce’s hands go around her body so they both collide. It has been a long time for both of them. Sure they have had couplings with others in the past. Yet this is special. Unique as they are in the same world. Diana grinds herself against him. Bruce can’t hold back the groan that she swallows from his lips. “Diana.”  
“Bruce.”  
“We need.” She kisses down his neck. Biting down where the next meets his shoulder. There is so much muscle. “please, Diana, we need to sstt.” He pulls her close because she is driving him crazy. He had appraised her when he first saw her. Very beautiful. Nice. Someone to show interest in. then she became more interesting than he bargained for. Intriguing as the world opened up more. “Diana, stop.” She pushes up so she can look into his eyes.  
“Why? I want you. You want me. I can feel your.”  
“I am defiantly interested. But do you truly want to do this here.”  
“I’d want you anywhere Bruce.”  
“What?”  
“I’ve… I’ve been hiding. And you, you are something I want.”  
“But I won’t be here forever. I don’t want to be another burden on your heart.”  
“Is that what you think.”  
“I think, that.” He tries to get his brain to work. “I know my lifespan is not as great as yours. Down the line I will get old and die. Hell, I could even die in one of our missions. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“You are only hurting me by denying this. Yes I know. But I will have the memories.”  
“Will that be enough?”  
“If you will have me for as long as you love me.” He takes in the truth in her eyes. Rubbing his hands down her sides. Closing his eyes he looks into the water where their bodies are colliding. “Do you love me?”  
“I think I loved you since you stole my device.”  
“Borrowed.” They smile. He lifts a hand out of the water to trace her jaw. She leans into it. “Bruce, I want this.” He pulls her close.  
“Me too,” he whispers before sealing his mouth to hers. Sealing their bond. The water splashes as they move onto the next step. The water glows around them.

/GO!/

Hippolyta knelt before her gods. Thanking them for their protection. Looking up at the representation she wonders if she should ask.  
“I know we do not allow men here. But my daughter is home. Your daughter is home. I desire her to stay. But the man has a part of her that I could never hope to attain. Should we keep him here so she stays? Or just let them be? It is so hard being a mother.”

/The End/

Aug 2019 – Last Touched/or tried

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes.  
> These have been sitting on my computer for a long time. Thought I would post what I have of it. I’ve made corrections to what I have. If I have time after correcting I might try to do a quick wrap up if I can or a few lines on where I would go from here. Please accept my contribution to the fandom.  
> If anyone wishes to expand upon what I have written just ask in the comments and I’ll approve just ask for a link to your story in the comments once your done or I can add the attached to the story so they can go from mine to yours.  
> April 24, 2020


End file.
